villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Saber-X1138
� Hi Parker. ~secret Hola! Hello Michael :) Saber-X1138 Mhm. Hi again. --Thesecret1070??? 01:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Doing homework :\ sucks It does. Did you put the Dark Samus picture on? Yeah, I did. You like it? I like it and yes you shall soon enough become an admin. --Thesecret107021:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Saber, Im in fourth period. How's it in Florida? Pretty cold for a Florida winter. It's been about as cold as any other northern US state. In the mornings it was around 20, 30, or 40 degrees. When I'm riding my bike to school I'm freezing my butt off. Fortunately this weekend it will be much nicer with a high of 72 degrees. Anyway how is it in Texas? Ragweed has murdered me. --Thesecret1070??? 21:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ??lol?? by the way Secret how are you making that automatic signature? Is it only able to be used by admins? No. Good work parker now all you have to do is edit more than don andy. How do you do it? Type four tildes then put your username. Thanks :) Saber-X1138 01:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Mhm. =D PARKER!!! I WAS EDITING THAT PAGE TOO, AND YOU SCREWED UP EVERYTHING!!! What page?? O_o oh, it's nothing. :) I was trying to put a question on devilmanozzy's page, but I couldn't save the edit because you were editing the article at the same time. We are all on? --Thesecret1070??? 03:20, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Parker the villains for headline? you going to do it with us. Cool what villains should I do? Oh and thnx for the compliment of Dark Matter, but I'm still working on that page. I'm going to try to give you-a power. Any villains for headline or you could agree with Edwin and I about voldemort. Well you sure spend a lot of time on that article. :) Anyway I just figured out in the Help section that you can go to this page http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights to make me an admin. Saber-X1138 20:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I don't have permission as it says Weird 0.o I couldn't access it either, so I assumed that only admins could. Since you are an admin you should be able to see it, right? No it says: You do not have permission to do that, for the following reason: Your account does not have permission to assign user rights. Very strange. Indeed. Yes true, and today has been very platitudinous. Whatever that means? Boring You do know i reply almost immediatly do you not? Yes, I have noticed that. Good good Hello hello hello. Saber, hurry! King Zant has surpassed you!!! In what? o.o -_- O_o 0O Hmmm, King Zant of the Twili has passed me up in the Featured Users list....this is unacceptable! I will get him soon! >8D LOL!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!! Why are you all talking on MY discussion page? No, There should be one article for Hitler with two parts. I will be offline in a minute Okay. hey parker whats up? User:King Zant of the Twili Shane Just editing some articles :) cool hey have you seen the movie back to the future? if you have can you edit Biff Tannon Yeah, I've seen it, but I don't remember much about it. :\ Where is this article anyway? Two things. One: Vote on the Villains: VFH. Two, I think each user, when leaving messages, should have a unique style or tic on their writing. For example, Parker, you candoo all the little keyboard faces and computer shorthand, Michael (Secret) can write "hee hee" like hes been doing at the end of sentences, while I speak in third person. Deathwalker wills it! Deathwalker 13000 05:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yeah... You've been ahead for a bit over a week Deathwalker 13000 20:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000. HEY VOTE FOR THE VILLAIN FOR HEADLINE!!!! --Eclipse 14:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Deathwalker has a suggestion. Anakin Skywalker (Sith) needs to be moved to Darth Vader. Deathwalker 13000 00:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Ok We all need to Talk Hey, Saber, it's Friscoal. Was reading your User Page, and found some things that could lead to some problems. Go to, User Battles 2 -> Friscoal's crew vs. YOU, for more information. :D (just a fun idea that popped up in my head, when i read your page, definately a *Filler battle for my characters, and probabaly will be made to be a spoof battle, but I PROMISE YOU I WILL COME OUT VICTORIOUS! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough HAHA!! ... XD like I said, just a random idea. Just thought it'd be a funny plot, so just go with it :P Ok Go here Forum:Animated/Cartoon category issues to address. Devilmanozzy 00:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations- you are now the third on the top user list Yes, Edwin, I've been there for ages. Heh heh. Dear Parker, Hello. Yes, I put the thingamagig on Marx as well... Have a look... Darth Plagueis... Niiiiiiice. Deathwalker 13000 03:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 User Battles Oh, I really haven't RPed with him yet, so I won't judge him right now, but I'll take your word on it for now. :D First Villains Wiki Event ---- VILLAINS WIKI EVENT!!!: "Villain Artwork" Now is the time to bring out the (evil) artist within yourself. Design a villain or villainous thing by drawing it and scanning it into the computer, using Photoshop or Paint, etc., then import it onto Villains Wiki, and post it on Deathwalker 13000's Discussion Page. Deathwalker 13000 will then create a gallery for the artwork to show the users... and the world. Be sure to sign it to let us know who you are (Put your user name on it) ---- About Smithy No, Smithy did not fight Boba Fett, although Smithy could definitely beat him in combat. True... Yes, we will grant you admin rights if Magma Dragoon becomes one. Parker. I made the new logo! Eclipse 20:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yez. oh, I know that, but I got my top user through edits and not adding categories 24/7 That is the actual size... Because it needed to be the size of where the logo was placed on the wiki. Ask Edwin... I'm very busy... RaidenX Thanks You Hey, Saber-X1138, thanks for commenting on my favorite Star Wars dude and my Mephiles the Dark article. Whoever knew that Mephiles never lied? Heh heh. Anyways, I plan on creating Mecha Sonic and maybe Mecha Mario. Just saying and thankin' ya. Have fun editing! RaidenX 01:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Introduction Thefallenangel407 22:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Hey "Parker" I'm sorta new here still so can you help me out around this site. You seem to know my friends so that's why I'm asking you. If you can or cannot then tell me on my discussion page. Zach O. out. Yahooooo!!! Zach O. 00:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I agree... Hey Parker, ignore the previous comments I made above this new one. Anyway that's not what I'm going to tell you. I was going to tell you that I agree with you on the fact that 'Legendary Slayer of Light, The' really thinks a bit too highly of himself. In fact I told him that on his discussion page--Zach O. 01:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Whoooo!!! --Zach O. 01:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Thanks Parker for downgrading that stuckup menace, The Legendary Slayer of Light. I'd like to see you try to kill me. Mortal. Hee-hee. Eclipse 23:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. (Cybertap) You're dead forever Secret. Hee-hee... Legendary Slayer of Light, The 02:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oh! And Yahoo! Legendary Slayer of Light, The 02:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ... Uh I think I will be ready. Mister O. 01:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ha! Funny. Saber-X1138 01:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I know. That's why I said it. (By the way, this is weird but I think I like Hero Forever. That's what I kept trying to say on the shout box.) Mister O. 01:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I knew you were talking about Hero Forever. But do you seriously like her? You don't even know what she looks like. Yeah I do. But I do sort of wish I knew what she looks though. If she ever did join my side I might make her one of my apprentices. Mister O. 02:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) HEY ANGEL! You're not supposed to be in love with a heroine! Legendary Slayer of Light, The 02:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) SIG. ....how did you get the signature...........and, yes, the blue signature is in Star Wars font.........I've noticed.......Deathwalker 13000 23:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 NOT HAPPY!!!! Why did you help M NUVA!?! Jigglypuff will haunt you!!!!!!!! AND...will paint on your FACE!!!!!!!!! --King Zant of the Twili 20:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha. I felt like it. YOU WILL DIE!!!! I Challange you to the user battle arena...... Please. You don't stand a chance against me. OH Really? *(*Zant Waits for Saber-X1138 to make a move.) at the arena.. ........greetings Saber..........did you see the video on the Kraken page?.................... Hello? Are you helping Mitchell again??? Hey Parker--King Zant of the Twili 01:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Important ......call me sometime before Sunday.........it's urgent. 14:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Who Edwin? Who? 19:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm right behind you Saber-X!--Hero Forever 16:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Holy crap... 20:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. But no matter, no matter, you are far from even coming close to me in edits...you are foolish to think that such an inexperienced hero such as yourself could stand a chance against me. 20:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, I suggest you get yourself a stylish signature. Inexperienced hero?! I fought Deathwalker!--Hero Forever 20:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes you did, for the first time...but the battle was a stalemate, which would have ended in your terrible defeat...considering how easily you broke your nose. Heh heh. 20:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey!! That tree came outta' nowhere.--Hero Forever 20:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The tree came into your vision...as soon as Deathwalker simply moved out of the way. See? It was all Deathwalker's fault! Anyway, I have to go. See ya!--Hero Forever 20:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Farewell... 20:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I contribute to this site too and I get as much attention as Luigi! I'm even at the bottom of the featured users list and I get as much attention as Luigi! I deserve at least some attention... 23:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hi FallenAngel!--Hero Forever 23:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) There's some attention for ya... heh heh... 23:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well thanks Hero. I no longer feel like-a Luigi. 15:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) There. You're back in front of me again. Happy?--Hero Forever 22:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I was just getting started... I was only ahead of you by a little bit.--Hero Forever 22:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) User Battle Your fight with King Zant has been deleted. It never happened. Saber-X, how about you? Do you know what my weakness is yet?--Hero Forever 21:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Not really, and you should add a picture in your villain infobox. 21:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It's not a villain infobox...and I added more hints.--Hero Forever 21:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hero table...whatever. I'm having a hard time uploading pictures. Have you seen the new hints?--Hero Forever 21:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes...they're not much. 01:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Have you seen the latest hint?--Hero Forever 01:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I'll look. Testing out my new sig... My page Contact 00:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Parker! Hey, Parker, this is Edwin (not Deathwalker). I have a date for homecoming! Just thought I'd spread the happy news. That's awesome. I heard Mitchell got one too. Hm.... My page Contact 04:36, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Deviant Art I have an account on Deviant Art- the link is on my userpage. You put Fracktail as a stub! Hardly anyone knows anything about him but the stuff put on his page... ---- 01:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Whats Up? Hey Mitchell. School's been pretty hard. how's it going for you !!! "...Change my user page like that again, and I'll have to get nasty." Arbiter 21:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Parker... Due to you changing my page a little... And Edwin's, I have revoked your Admin rights... Ah, deathwalker... why must you make your user page so "empty"? It will be filled...in time... maybe you can get your Admin rights back...someday... I'll leave it up to TheSecret1070. *sighs* Hi Hey 13:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Mitchell. Glad you're at least on Villains Wiki user talk pages saying hi. Maybe you could make some contributions if you have the time. My page Contact 19:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Saber-X! How are you? By the way, be wary Zach, okay?-- 00:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm fine, Hero...how are you... by the way, Zach hasn't been on here for ages... My page Contact 00:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Maybe that's for the best. Halloweeeen!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!-- 18:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Look closely at the thing above my hand. What is it? You might find that it's very fitting for my character. User Battle Find out what makes me invincible. Counter it. Be smart. Remember the last battle. Hint: I am invincible because I have the power of Balance. Don't say it if you figure it out. Just do it in the User Battle. Who are you going to vote for, for VFH? 13:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Palpatine Not to make a fuss about it, but you can't monoplize the article just because you adopted it. Just my tought. Magma Dragoon 13:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Saber! But no enslaving pilgrims!-- 17:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Active Users 2009 To the most active users on Villains Wiki: Good job on the work you have done so far. This image displays the eight most currently active users (In anthro chibi form). From left to right: Magma Dragoon, The Secret, Groxious, Rune, Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon, Saber, and M-Nuva. Once again, good job, and enjoy villains wiki. Arbiter 05:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! YAAAY! Merry Christmas to you, too!-- 19:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Christmas isn't until a week from now... and exams aren't over for me... Arbiter 23:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Battle Wait a minute. When I attacked, Malovus had released his hold on your mind. I assumed I was attacking Malovus in his own body.-- 21:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you a jedi Seroiusly are you if so tell me and you die --Lord Starkiller 19:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I've finally passed Magma Dragoon! 20:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow Mitchell that's awesome! I'm amazed at how quickly you finally did that...and congratulations on passing your 1,000th edit! My page Contact 04:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Saber, why does everyone hate Superman? (I'm asking around to see what opinions I can find). 23:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Saber look at the sub section below the goxious vs. Angel. I made a new profile picture. 17:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I didn't know you had dragon wings like Inferno though... My page Contact 19:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hero Tournament Now on heroes wiki, the very first hero tournament! Head here to sign up! Groxiuos 22:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello I would like to invite you to my new wiki, The Artifacts Tome. Feel free to ask me any questions if you wish! Welcome to your doom! 14:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Customsuperheroes wiki Hi, my name is Mind Lord I am on the administrative board for Customsuperheroes wiki, a wikia where you can create pages for your own original heroes or villains. We currently have less then 4 contributors, and anyone can post please take a look at the site. Mind Lord 06:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) User Battles Wiki You should check out this site. As the name implies it is indeed a site made specifically for battles. Heck Draso is there(Villains Wiki) along with Timson(Kirby Wiki). I've been helping out with making articles and you guys should help out too! If you don't want to then you can at least participate in battles. But there can still be battles here too! (Villains Wikians only) When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) No. I refuse to let Zach beat me that easily. But you already had your chances to escape. So according to rule 9, Zach is allowed his GM move. I've never seen rule 9 before. I was wavering at my own weakness, so that I wouldn't seem invincible, that's all. So, just one more chance, alright? Okay. Thank you! ... Pestilence is up to something (User Battles 2: The Four Riders Part II). Why donchya see what's up?. The Grinch Watch the video I put on the Grinch's page, and tell me if that is not the most f----d up thing you've ever seen. Arbiter 00:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) A response to a recently asked question I haven't seen you around the wiki lately. Arbiter 22:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Uh...did you even look at the video I posted on your talk page? My page Contact 00:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to start editing the story Tricks and Puzzles on the User Battles 2 page! 14:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Saber, feel free to join the Voice battle. I saw your request on Arbiter's User Page. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 15:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I saw that parker but there is a section under that connects to the story. No, the heroes must be of your own creation- for example, Runes proxies of good, Infernos Twilight Dragons, Drasocons Dramons, etc. Arbiter 00:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Saber, you sound like a pretty cool villain. Want a duel? Drasocon 01:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Drasocon 01:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Saber you like the Tricksters story so far? 15:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...he seems like the ultimate villain. And the fact that your planet was destroyed made me sad...especially when you made your promise to that girl... :( I think the battle should be canonical. We are both aliens(sorta kinda), and I think we could work together. Drasocon 20:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) So it should be part of the story? Yup. Cool...so how will we end up becoming allies? Hmm....I haven't thought of that yet. Drasocon 23:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll think about that too. Let me know if you have any interesting ideas. My pleasure. Drasocon 20:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, your invited to join my storyline. You don't need an invite, but I think I need at least one more person, but 2 would be okay. There will be a couple of more chapters, so you can jump in at any time. Drasocon 20:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Tricks and Puzzles is back and better than ever on the user battles 3 page. Then what happened to my moves? I can't see them. 2010 User Battles: Lol, if you were working on finals, you wouldn't be on the wiki ;D. Well, regaurdless, I hope to see a response from you soon! Good luck with the tests! Thanks. New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cyberbully I have banned Venage for 3 months for continued abuse of the wiki and a recent cyberbullying incident against a user of the site - I felt I should tell other admins so they know why I banned him for so long and ask that the block not be altered as he has a record of ignoring every attempt to talk with him reasonably Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Bot Does this Wikia have an active Bot?[[User:WCDDoherty|'WCDD']][[User_talk:WCDDoherty|'oherty']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 20:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) New Category Idea Hello, I proposed an idea for a new category to Balthus Dire, I know (quite rightly) all new categories have been banned, but I felt that this one should be the exception. And although he thought the idea was interesting, he was worried that if he made an exception it would encourage dozens of other users to bombard with more and more categories, unnecessary ones, unless ones, already deleted ones etc. As such he told me to ask the other Admins first and if many of them approve, an exception can be made. As such here is my idea: I've been thinking, there is an Empowered Villains category, shouldn't there be a Depowered Villains Category? After all a lot of villains are defeated by having there powers stripped. What do you think of the idea? General MGD 109 (talk) 15:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC)